powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Nature Dinos
This is a page of a series entry (the 3rd) in the Nature Force Series This is an adaptation of Kyoryuger and Nature Force and Dragon Force's sequel. This series will premiere on 2015 or 2016 on Nickelodeon, during the airing of Dino Charge or Supercharge Synopsis The forces that destroyed the dinosaurs have returned and are planning the same fate for humanity!! The Dagon Force Rangers have upgraded, morphing into the... Nature Dino Rangers!! Characters RangersCategory:EmiCategory:Nature Force Navy - Andrea Red - Emi Black - Uli (2015 version) Blue - Tony > Nicho Green - Chris > Roberto Pink - Dari > Isa Gold - Esteban > Aidan Kyoryu-gold.png Kyoryu-pink.png Galactic City Green.png Neptune Blue.png Kyoryu Black.png Galactic City Red.png Aqua - Cami > Dari Graphite - Alex Purple - Paloma Silver - Natalia Kyoryu Silver.png Kyoryu Violet.png Kyoryu-gray2.png Kyoryu Cyan (Female).png Navy - Andrea Kyoryu Navy.png Yellow - Caro Orange - Libi Kentro - Alan Indigo - Aidan Nature Ninja Rangers CyanNinjaStarRanger.jpg BlackNinjaStarRanger.jpg GreenNinjaStarRanger (Male).jpg Ninnin-white.png Ninnin-pink.png Ninnin-yellow.png Ninnin-blue.png Ninnin-red.png Nin-gold.png OrangeNinjaStarRanger.jpg VioletRanger.jpg Red (Fire) - Emi Blue (Water) - Tony Yellow (Thunder) - Caro Green (Wood) - Chris Pink (Air) - Dari Orange (Earth) - Libi White (Ice) - Cami Gold (Light) - Esteban Silver (Metal) - Natalia Black (Dark) - Aidan Violet (Moon) - Paloma Gray (Rock) - Alex Navy (Universe) - Alan Cyan (Cloud) - Andrea Crimson (Sun) - Uli Allies Uncle Uli Nature Mom Cousin Elaine Nature Gem Keeper Nature Teachers Agent Rangers Red - Red Agent Ranger Blue - Blue Agent Ranger Yellow - Yellow Agent Ranger I > Yellow Agent Ranger II Lime - Lime Agent Ranger Gold - Gold Agent Ranger Silver - Silver Agent Ranger Green - Green Agent Ranger Black - Black Agent Ranger Pink - Pink Agent Ranger Orange - Orange Agent Ranger Navy - Navy Agent Ranger White - White Agent Ranger Villains Mister Screams Dark Doom Lion Anger Sorrowglin Happyjoy Planticus Puppet Elf "Elfy" Dark Uli Screams' Putties Mega Putties Smashers Darkler Dangerous Trio • Virex • Meteoroidel • Iceglen Monsters • Smashling • Wizcrow •Cager • Floutter, the Cake Baker •Stingcheng •Copionator Morphin Calls Nature Dino Rangers Rangers: Natural In! Morpher: Naturincho! Rangers: Natural Change! Morpher: (plays music) Rangers: Fire! Agent Rangers Red Agent Ranger: It's Morphin Time! Morpher: Changing Now! Rangers: Morph On! Nature Ninja Rangers Red Ranger: It's Morphin Time! Rangers: Nature Discs! Rangers: Power of (his or her element)! Power Rangers Nature Ninjas! Ha! Ninja Mode Ninja Power Activate! Arsenal Stego Morpher Ptero Morpher Brachio Nature Morpher Nature Phones Nature Belts Nature Cycles Zords Episodes Season 1 # The Dino Adventure Begins, part 1 # The Dino Adventure Begins, part 2 # Armed Mode # The Megazord # Teamwork: Gung Ho 2! # No More Rangers, part 1 # No more Rangers, part 2 # The... Gold Ranger??!! # Cami and Alex's Dino Powers # Grandma can't fight anymore # Natalia, ranger again # The Navy Ranger # Cousin Rangers... And Libi??!! # Mer... Combination # Emi is a... Tyranosaurus?! # Carnival Mode # Unlocking New Powers # The Future Rangers # Everest Adventure, part 1 # Everest Adventure, part 2 # The Super Search # Travel Busters vs. Nature Dinos, part 1 # Travel Busters vs. Nature Dinos, part 2 # Super Dino Teams, part 1 # Super Dino Teams, Part 2 # Fossil Search # Cycle Cycle... Bicycle Upgrade # Halloween With Dinosaurs # Merry DinoChristmas # The Christmas Battle # Finding 2 Stones # 3 Stones Are in the collection # And there are 2 # The Last Stones # Search Complete # The Party # Families United # A new member of the family # Dino-Ninja Upgrade, part 1 # Dino Ninja Upgrade, part 2 Season 2 # Ninja Mode # The Transfer # Agent Rangers Fossil Count At Episode 21: 1 Fossil At Episode 26: 3 Fossils At Episode 31: 5 Fossils At Episode 32: 8 Fossils At Episode 33: 10 Fossils At Episode 34: 13 Fossils Trivia * Red, Orange, Navy and White Agent Rangers are all female (None of their suits have a skirt) * Yellow, Pink and Lime Are The Only Agent Ranger Suits with skirts * Blue, Gold, Silver, Black and Green Agent Rangers Are All Male * Red Agent Ranger is Aqua Ranger's Sister * Red, Black, Yellow and Kentro Nature Dino Rangers are cousins See Also Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger - Nature Dinos Counterpart (see comparison page) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - Agent Rangers Counterpart (see comparison page) Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters - Animagent Rangers Counterpart (see comparison page) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger - Nature Ninjas Counterpart (see comparison page) Tensou Sentai Goseiger - Celestial Rangers Counterpart (see comparison page) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Pirate Rangers Counterpart (see comparison page) Ressha Sentai ToQGer - Train Rangers counterpart (see comparison page) Ginga Sentai Safariger - Safari Rangers counterpart (see comparison page) Category:EmiChannel